Haunted Holidays
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: Takuya and the gang celebrates Halloween by exploring the haunted house... Of course, TAKUMI ONESHOT... Halloween Special...


**MUWAHAHAHA!!! Welcome to my new oneshot...**

**Sorry for that, I'm only presenting a Halloween special oneshot so no offense…**

**Ok, so much with the talking, let's start it, OK!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon frontier & if I do, I don't know what I will do…**

_**Haunted Holidays**_

* * *

It was 31st of October and the time of boys and girls be walking around in the neighborhood, knocking on your doors and trick-or-treating… But not for the gang of Takuya…

He and his friends, Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Kouichi will be going on a trip to the abandon house at the end of the street.

"Are you guys ready?" Takuya asked his group before they enter the house. "I'm not sure; we don't know what will happen to us when we enter that house." Kouichi thought.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, nothing will happen to us. Except for spiders and creepy things will crawl to YOU." Kouji scared Kouichi that makes Kouichi to cringe

"Just stop the scaring, we're going to the house in less than 2 hours and that's all. So it's 6 afternoon and we will exit at 8 at night or less." Takuya instruct. "How about we extend the time?" Kouji asked.

"We can, but everyone will agree." He said. "I don't know, Kouji. But I'm ok in 8 in the evening, I can't extend it." Zoe enters their conversation. "She's right Kouji, my curfew is only 9 and when I exceed the time, my parents will KILL ME!" Tommy exclaimed.

"So everyone disagree so we will get out of the house at 8 or less." Takuya said. "Where is JP anyway?" Kouichi remember. They look at their backs but no sign of the fat boy.

Then, they saw him running towards them bringing a pumpkin basket, full of candies and chocolates. "Hi guys!" JP greeted. "JP, why are you holding a trick-or-treat basket?" Takuya questioned.

"Oh, this. I thought about our snacks when we enter the house so I trick-or-treat candies and snacks. But some old lady wants to give me yucky apples, and the color of the apples is brown. Bleh!" JP said that makes the group sick.

"Ok, so everyone's ready?" Takuya asked again. All of them nodded. "Then, let's go." He led the group towards the haunted house. They step on the stairs; the floor was making creek sounds because of the old wood that supports it. The front yard has dead grass, big and scary trees, and there are 2 tombstones at the left corner of the house. They didn't notice it so they continue on walking. They reach the door, slowly turning the knob.

But the door had fallen and it made dust clouds. "*cough**cough* are you ok guys?" Takuya turned to his friends that are also coughing from the dust. "Yeah" Zoe said. "*cough**cough*, I'm alright" Tommy answered. "Where's my candy" JP shouted and finding his basket of candies. "You must've dropped it when the door fell." Kouichi answered.

When the dust clouds were gone, they tried to search the basket but they can't find it.

"That's so strange, how can a basket will disappear in only a minute?" Kouichi wondered and scan the house which has many spider webs hanging in every corner.

"There, there JP, maybe you can trick-or-treat when we get out of this place." Zoe comforted JP while he was crying because he lost his precious candies.

"Maybe there's a ghost who stole it." Kouji predict as the rest was scared from what he said.

"Kouji, stop scaring us!!!" Kouichi yelled at his twin.

"Whatever, paranoid." Kouji teased

"I'm not paranoid!!!" Kouichi's left eye was twitching, the sign that he's paranoid.

The gang enters the house. The house was very old, like it will collapse any minute. The wallpapers were torn from the wall and its ceiling was going to fall down. The floor was creaking, and the things were covered in dust, making them sneeze.

"I hate this place, it makes me *achoo* sick…" Tommy said while his nose was running.

"So, what will we do now?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"We need to find this." He showed a picture of a spell book. It was thick yet the normal size of the book; it is purple and has a sign of a hexagram w/ an eye in the middle.

"In this house, there was a girl who owns this book. She died young, she was only 16 when her mother locked her in the bathroom and waited her daughter to die. The mother hides the book somewhere here. It also said that the girl was haunting in this house at exact 8:30 in the evening, the time when she died. She will kill the person who will enter this house at 8:30pm. We must find the spell book so that her soul will rest and peace." Takuya said to his friends.

"But why did they didn't demolish this house?" Tommy questioned.

"Because the soul of the girl will find another house and haunt it." Takuya replied.

"But why did we do this in the 1st place?" JP thought.

"Many people had come to this house and no one succeed and neither come out alive-"All of them had made a big gulp "And it will also haunt people when they pass through the house. Her soul was finding her missing book. She loves that book. She uses to make people be good to her and makes revenge that will treat her the wrong way. One day, her mother scolded her and she was so upset, she uses the book for revenge. Her mother was frustrated from the book and to her and she did what she did to her child." They bow down as they think the happening at the past.

"There's no much time, we need to find the book or we will stuck in here forever." Kouji said as they all nodded.

They split themselves into group. JP and Tommy went to the left side, Kouji and Kouichi went to the right and Takuya and Zoe went to upstairs.

**On Tommy and JP…**

They were in the kitchen, searching in every shelf they see. It was hard because the shelves were dusty and dirty. (Tommy will be _Italic_ while JP will be** Bold**)

"_JP?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_What will happen when we didn't get out before 8:30?"_

"**According to Takuya, we will die here."**

"_Aw men, if I'll die here my brother will get all my gadgets!"_

"**You care for your things than to yourself."**

"_No, it's just that I still didn't finish my saves in my games."_

"**Oh, well… Me, I don't want to die because there's so many things that I still didn't do."**

"_Like what?"_

"**Jump out of the airplane, climb the tallest mountain… Umm… Jump at the top of the building…"**

"_Ok, the things you want to do are the things that may kill you too."_

"**What? I just want some action in my life."**

"_Whatever"_

After their conversation, they continue on finding the book.

**On Kouji and Kouichi…**

They're walking through the hallway. The hallway was full of pictures of ancestors who lived in the haunted house. The eyes of the person in the picture were moving as it follows where the twins went. They reach to a door at the end of the hallway. Kouji turned the knob of the door but discovered the door is locked.

"Damn, the door is lock." Kouji cursed.

Kouichi tried to turn the knock then the lock click and the door was open.

"Uh?" Kouji was speechless when his brother had opened the door that he hadn't open.

"You said the door is lock." Kouichi said.

"Yeah, I thought its lock but suddenly it open. How come you had opened it and I can't."

"I don't know maybe the _ghost_ had opened for me." Kouichi smirk when Kouji had the sudden quiver through his spines.

"Maybe you're right Kouichi. Maybe the ghost had open for you… Maybe she likes you." With that Kouji laugh at his brother when he said that the ghost likes Kouichi…

Kouichi rolled his eyes and leave his laughing brother as he enters the room.

"Hahaha… huh? Wait!" Kouji demanded.

The room was dark. The only light that makes the room bright (wow, rhyme) is the light coming from the window. (Kouji is **Bold** while Kouichi is _Italic_)

"_What's the time now?"_

"**3 minutes past to are only 47 minutes before we can get out the house."**

"_But what if we exceed to 8:30pm?"_

"**Well, say your prayers, Kouichi but we will be here for all the eternity."**

"_I wish I didn't join."_

"**Well, I'm glad that you join."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**You know Kouichi, if you join and we will die here, I'm glad that I'm with my brother. But if you didn't join, my eternity life would be hell if I'm with Takuya and the rest."**

"_Do you mean what you'd just said?"_

"**Yeah"**

"_Aww… You care for me…"_

"**No."**

"_Hmph."_

"**But, even though you're a paranoid, you're still my brother."**

"_Yeah… Hey!"_

"**Hahaha…"**

"_Nice try Kouji but, even though you're crazy and emo, I always be your twin."_

"**I'm not crazy!"**

Soon, they laugh at each other…

**On Takuya and Zoe…**

The two were in the 2nd floor of the house. They were afraid because of the floor may gave up and they'll fall to the ground. (Zoe is _Italic_ while Takuya will be **Bold**)

"**Zoe?"**

"_Hmm?"_

"**What will you do after this?"**

"_I don't know maybe I'll go home and rest."_

"**How about tomorrow?"**

"_I have no plans. Why did you ask?"_

"**Umm… Ahh… I just want to know…"**

"_Is that the reason you're asking me questions?"_

"**Yeah"**

"_Are you sure?"_

"**Yup"**

"_I don't believe you."_

"**Why?"**

"_I know that you have something to say to me."_

"**Huh? Ummm… No, I have NOTHING to say to you."**

_(Raises eyebrow)_

"**(Sigh) the reason why I'm asking you if you had plans tomorrow is that I want to ask you out. You know, like a date."**

"_Is that all you want to say?"_

"**Yes"**

Takuya was afraid because maybe he'll be rejected. But Zoe approaches him and kisses him on the cheeks. "Sure" Zoe response and walk away.

He touches his cheek, where Zoe kiss him, and he jump as he was crazy. Zoe laughs at his gesture.

While he was jumping in joy, he notices the door had a light at the other the side.

He stops from what he's doing and approach the door. He opens it and it was only a closet but when he saw the light, it was in the shelf. He looked at the thing at realize that the glowing thing was the spell book they were looking for.

"Zoe, look at this." He called Zoe as he gets the book. He brushes the dust off and tries to open the book. The book was tied by a black ribbon and they untied it.

When he opens the book he read the message in the book which is:

_**Do not read this book**_

_**It contains a serious spell that can hurt the people that surrounds you**_

_**But if you disobey this message**_

_**You will be curse…**_

When they read the message, the house was trembling and going to collapse. But it stops, then screams was heard.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"HELP US!!!"

"It must JP and Tommy. We need to get there." With that, they hurriedly went to where JP and Tommy are.

When they get there, they saw thousands, I mean MILLIONS of creepy creatures surrounding JP and Tommy. They were standing on a table.

"Zoe, Takuya! HELP US HERE!!!" JP yelled for help.

"How did the insects appear?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, suddenly the house shake. When the shaking stop, they've appear." Tommy explained.

"Takuya, what are we going to do now?" Zoe thought.

"I don't know. I think this is a spell for intruders. Wait- that's it!" He searches the repellant spell for creepy creatures in the book.

"What are you doing? The message says that we need to avoid reading the book." Zoe reminded.

"There's no much time, we need to find a spell so that the insects will leave the two." He said while he searches it.

Zoe just joins him on searching for the spell. He's right there's no more time.

"Hurry, the cockroaches are climbing the table… AHHH!!!" JP cried as the cockroach climb on him too.

Soon, they find the spell… Takuya shouted the spell and the cockroaches and other insects leave the two on the table and breathing for air as their lives where okay.

"You guys alright?" Takuya said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tommy replied.

"Did you find the spell book?" JP asked.

They show them the book that has a sign of a hexagram w/ an eye in the middle.

"Is that the spell book?" Tommy thought.

"Yes, this si the spell book." Takuya said.

The suddenly, another voice was echoing around the house.

"AAAAHHHH!!! ZOMBIES!!!"

"It's Kouichi, and he said… ZOMBIES!!! AHH!!!" Zoe screamed as she heard the word zombie.

"Calm down, Zoe maybe he's joking or he only express the word zombie." Takuya calmed her.

When they are searching for the twin, they saw them running.

"Hey Kouji, Kouichi. Why are you-" Takuya was cut off as they pass them, like they didn't notice them. Then they look at the other side, and saw REAL ZOMBIEs coming to them.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" They screamed and run away…

It was a running away from zombie race that they need to get away from the dead.

Minutes later, they were in a corner and there's no place to hide or run because they were surrounded.

"This is the end of our lives." Kouichi said.

"No, this is not it." Takuya search the another spell to make the zombie away. When he found it, he said it and says it.

Seconds later, the zombie collapse to the ground and all left is there bones rolling to the ground.

"Phew, that was close." Kouichi said.

"What time is it, anyway?" Zoe asked to them.

When Kouji looked at his watch he was shock that it was exact 8:30pm. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji showed his watch and, "oh shoot!!! It's 8:30pm!!!"

Then another shake had occurred. It was strong…

Then suddenly, Zoe collapse to the ground.

"ZOE!!!" Takuya yelled as he catches Zoe from falling.

"Zoe, what's wrong." He shakes Zoe to wake up but it failed. Then her eyes open but it was black. A spirit had entered her body. She screamed as the spirit is taking over her body.

"Zoe?" Takuya notice that Zoe floats to the air and talking as her voice is not her real voice.

"You've stole my spell book!" The voice said as it uses Zoe's body to talk.

"No! We didn't steal your spell book." JP exclaimed.

"And what's that book he's holding?" She points the spell book that Takuya is holding.

"Who are you? What do you need?" Takuya pleaded to the spirit who takes over Zoe…

"I'm Jessica. I'm the girl who owns the spell book that your holding. My mother hid it in the closet. She tied it in a black ribbon, she knows I'm a Melanophobia (fear of the color black) and lock me into the bathroom! I always want to have my spell book back but the black ribbon always prevent me from the book. But you'd steal it from the closet and now, I will take it back!"

"No! We didn't steal it! We just want to help you and rest in peace, so that you can't disturb anymore people." Takuya explained.

"LIAR!" Jessica shouted when the wind blew stronger and the things had fallen from where they are. And the wind forms into a vortex that can suck anything that will pull by its strength. They hold on to a bigger and heavier object so that they can't be suck by the vortex.

"Takuya, what are we going to do?!" Tommy yelled.

Then a sudden, Tommy was been suck by the vortex. Good thing, Takuya hold onto him before he'd been sucked by the swirling wind.

"Muwahahahahaha!" Jessica laughs at the boys as she sees them been tortured.

Jessica! Stop this; we came here for peace not to mess with you. We only want you to Rest in Peace and stop the insane things you do when group of people come to this place." Takuya demanded.

She understood and makes the vortex to fade away. Then she leaves Zoe's body and makes it fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Zoe!" They exclaimed as her body fell, but Takuya had caught her and hold her to his arms.

Then, Jessica appears to them. She blue eyes, brownish-black hair; she has full bangs that cover the half of her eyes.

"Here" He gives the spell book to her and she gets it. "Thank you." She said.

"Are you going to leave?" Tommy asked the ghost.

"Not just yet." She glance at Kouichi and, "Can I have your phone number?"

"Wha?" Kouichi was speechless that a ghost wants his number while Kouji was laughing hard that he's right, there was a ghost that likes his brother.

"Umm… No, well you see, I-" "Awww… Come on, I'm a good texter." Kouichi was cut off by Jessica that she really wants his number.

"Come on, Kouichi. Give the number." JP elbowed him. "Yeah, maybe you and she will be a great couple." Kouji teased.

"If you don't give your number, I'm going to appear to you." She said as Kouichi flinch from want she said.

Then Kouichi gave her his cell number…

"There, happy?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then she approaches him and kisses him. (How did she do that?)

And all of the sudden, she disappear.

Kouji just started to laugh, so does Tommy and JP. "JESSICA AND KOUICHI, SITTING ON THE TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" They teased Kouichi while he was blushing hard.

After a minute, Takuya notice that Zoe is moving. When he glances to her, her eyes were slowly opening.

"Zoe, are you ok?" Tommy said when her eyes were completely open.

"Uh, uh what happen?" Zoe asked.

"Long story, let's get you out of here."

Then they get out of the haunted house.

It was 9:00 in the evening when they arrived to their houses.

They can't believe that they experience that happening. When they got to their own houses, Tommy was scolded by his parents because he exceeds 1 MINUTE to his curfew. JP was still depressing that he lost his precious candies. When he got to his room, surprisingly, the basket of candies was lying on his bed. He hugged it tight because he misses them. Zoe and Takuya were getting ready for their date tomorrow. And Kouji was still laughing about Kouichi's new ghost girlfriend while Kouichi was busy to his cellphone because Jessica was starting to text on him.

**

* * *

The End…**

**At last! I've finished this one… YAY!!!**

**Hope you like it, I did that in such a rush so I didn't make a good plot to this story…**

**Anyways, please review on what you think on this oneshot.**

**(CELLPHONE'SRINGS)**

**ME: Kouichi, it must be Jessica, can you please answer it!!!**

**So Jessica is only my OC… But she's alive and maybe she will appear on Lot's Of Craziness or other stories I will have.**

**Stay tuned to my next fic, Solemnity, which I don't know when to come. And also to LOC…**

**bYeZ!!!**


End file.
